Drink to That!
by MisaPummelman
Summary: Kurt is at Scandals after breaking it off with Blaine, and of course meets Sebastian. Kind of AU, M, Slash, Klaine/Blaine!bashing... Read the warnings inside, people...


AN: Song used is Cheers(Drink to That) by Rihanna.

Title: Drink to That!

Word Count: 1,806

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Cheers(Drink to That), who is owned by Fox and Rihanna respectively.

Rating: M

Pairings/Characters: Past!Klaine, Pre!Kurtbastian, Kurt/Other(mentioned), Quinn/Tina(Insinuated) / Kurt, Sebastian, Blaine(mentioned), Quinn, Tina, OC.

Warnings: Not for Blaine/Klaine lovers, swearing, drinking, slash, sexual situations.

~~~~~Kurtbastian~~~~~

**Drink to That!**

Kurt was leaning against the bar, Tina on one side and Quinn on the other. They were celebrating Kurt's newfound freedom from the hobbit, and were therefore currently at Scandals were Kurt could get his rebound-hook up.

Tina was looking lovely in a pair of black, ripped skinnies, stuffed into her studded, well-worn boots, paired with a red and white singlet that reached just below her bum, and a leatherjacket laying on her stool. Quinn had found a new middle in her style, keeping some of her pretty-doll tendencies but rocking it up with some touches from her skank days in a knee-length dark-blue skirt, paired with Converse in the same blue shade and a black sweater with an almost open back, showing off her Ryan Seacrest tat nicely. Her hair now had some pink in the front, but she kept most of it blonde. She also re-pierced her nose, now wearing a little blank diamond that sparkled in the club lights.

Kurt was going all out tonight, picking up from his pre-Blaine days, skanking away with Quinn, wearing his old(and now, slightly _too _tight) leather pants that were scruffed at the knees, fitting his long legs perfectly, showing off a little tantalizing skin by the rips at the front of the right knee as well as pretty high up on the backside, showing he was either wearing some form of thong for underwear or none at all. The girls were putting their money on the latter. He paired the pants with a simple white tee, stretched tight across his, for some, surprisingly toned upper body. On the back of it, almost invisible on his left shoulder, was a tiny rainbow. The shirt was also so small, he hadn't worn it in about two years, and he'd had a growth spurt or two since then, it didn't reach the hem of his pants, so he was showing off some of his abdominal muscles as well as a little sliver of black ink disappearing down the front of his pants. He, like Tina, had a well-worn leather jacket on, and he'd matched it all with white, dirty Converse.

People who knew the Kurt he had become after he met Blaine wouldn't recognize him, if only because of his hair. Blaine's Kurt was known for having immaculate hair, his bangs away from his face, only using (about a can a day, but anyway) organic hairspray, claiming his skin didn't tolerate anything else. Not only was it much wilder than usual, it had green dips. Oh yes, his bangs and some of the hair in the back had a almost toxic green color to it, and while his bangs were still away from his face, they were loose and he was able to run a hand through them, fixing them now and then.

Oh yes, Kurt Hummel were getting a lot of stares tonight, though there were none there that had caught his attention yet. Also it was karaoke-night, so some guys were a little too much like a certain hobbit.

He turned around to the bartender, sending him his flirtiest smile and asking for a Long Island Ice Tea, smiling when the bartender blushed then winked at him before going and making his drink.

Just as he was taking his last sip of his second drink, eyeing up a cutie across the room that had been dancing provocatively at him and waving him to him, a familiar and quite un-welcome voice sounded from his left.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Gay Face?" Sebastian Smythe smirked at him, leaning on the bar next to him ordering a whiskey and winking at the bartender. "Thought you were too preppy for this kind of scene, or was I mistaken the time I asked you and your boyfriend here?"

Kurt turned and looked at what was becoming the bane of his existence with a sneer, looking over Sebastian's tight, stonewashed jeans and button down, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Not that it is any of your business, Craigslist, but I have been going to this bar long before you even thought of leaving your wonderful Paris-life, and I wouldn't ever bring my _ex-boyfriend _here if my life depended on it." Snorting at him, Kurt turned and looked toward the stage where the sixth person in the last hour was singing Teenage Dream. _That fucking song._

"Ex-boyfriend?" a slightly shocked Sebastian asked before masking himself, snorting and huffing, "Figures, Blaine probably got tired of your prissy ass and that you refused to put out." Sebastian completely ignored the part about Kurt having been going to Scandals longer than him, focusing on the part that Blaine was now free of his ball and chain. _Why doesn't he hold as much appeal as before?_

Kurt smirked, leaned closer to Sebastian before whispering in his ear, "For the record, I broke up with his prissy ass because he was a boring snob and horrible in bed, which I had to almost force him to get into with me, because trust me; I'm as far from a prissy ass refusing to put out as you can get without breaking any laws." He ended his little speech by biting Sebastian's earlobe, delighting in Seb's little moan, and taking the last sip of his drink.

Calming down, Sebastian chose to ignore how having Kurt close to him made him feel, as well as the images painted in his brain from Kurt's words. Instead he focused on his own drink, taking a "bottoms up" and ordering another before seeing Kurt finish his drink.

"Drinking soda in a bar, Hummel? Knew you were the designated driver, _like all the time_," he smirked, looking around the bar for the bartender to bring him his fucking drink, already.

"Oh please, I just finished my second Long Island, and I had a Heineken when I first arrived. I've been thought by an alcoholic how to handle my liquor, like, three years back, so just fuck you." Kurt took the whiskey the bartender brought Sebastian with a wink and headed for the DJ-boot and laying in his order of song, flirting to get the first place in line and cutting the current whining to a halt.

Winking over his to ladies, they took the stage and Kurt looked over to Sebastian with a smirk as the music started.

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the bastards get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that._

Quinn and Tina were dancing in the background, ooh-ing and aah-ing and yeah-ing in the right places while Kurt stalked the stage.

_Life's too short to be sittin' round miserable  
People gon' talk whether you doing bad or good, yeah  
Got a drink on my mind and my mind on my money, yeah_

Kurt put his whiskey to his head and rubbed his fingers together after pointing a finger to his head.

_Looking so bomb, gonna find me a honey  
Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah-ah-ah-ah_

Kurt took a pair of Ray-Bans out of a pocket on his jacket and placed them on his nose.

_Cheers to the freakin' weekend  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Oh, let the Jameson sink in  
I drink to that, yeah yeah  
Don't let the bastards get ya down  
Turn it around with another round  
There's a party at the bar everybody put your glasses up and I drink to that  
I drink to that._

_'Bout to hop on the bar, put it all on my card tonight, yeah.  
Might be mad in the morning but you know we goin' hard tonight  
It's getting coyote ugly up in here, no tyra  
It's only up from here, no downward spiral  
Got my Ray-Bans on and I'm feelin' hella cool tonight, yeah  
Everybody's vibin' so don't nobody start a fight, yeah_

Kurt was walking around, sipping his Jameson now and then, and doing body-rolls and sexy squats, having perfect control over his own body.

He repeated the chorus two times before swallowing the last of the drink and taking a bow.

As he walked off the stage and through the crowd to the bar, he felt more than a few hands on his ass and crotch, one even slipping a finger in the back rip and almost managing to run it over his crack before Kurt pulled the hand away with a little smirk and blowing a kiss to the guy who was dancing for him earlier, the owner of the hand he was holding. He felt the heated gaze of Sebastian on him until he reached the bar and Sebastian himself, grabbing his knees and spreading his legs so could just slip in between them. He put his hands around his neck and stared teasingly into his lust-blown eyes.

"Liked my performance? It was just for you, even if there was an audience here."

Sebastian answered by pulling him into a bruising hot kiss that had the onlookers groaning. They only separated when a clearly female hand appeared on Kurt's shoulders. He turned to look at Quinn, eyes ablaze with lust and arousal, lips red and swollen from the kisses and his green bangs falling into his face.

She just smirked at the dislike in his eyes towards her for interrupting him. "So you've found your rebound then, huh?" Her fingers were linked with Tina, and they both had their jackets on.

Just as Kurt was about to answer and opened his mouth, instead of words all that came out of his mouth was a broken moan, and his eyes closed. He just nodded, which they took as the yes it was and hurried out of the bar. Sebastian continued to press his sneaky finger against Kurt's hole, teasing the edges and sliding up and down his crack.

"Let's get out so I can eat you the fuck out before fucking you hard into my mattress with only my spit as lube," was whispered heated into Kurt's ear, Sebastian's warm breath tickling his overly sensitive ears making Kurt shiver in his arms. Not able to form words, Kurt just nodded and grabbed Sebastian's hand out of his pants, placing his finger in his mouth and sucking on it before letting it go with a quick bite before turning and strutting towards the door, crowd splitting to make way for Kurt and his glorious swaying ass.

It took Sebastian only a split second before he ran after him, ideas and fantasies involving everything one could think of and then some.

AN: Yeah! Another one-shot, but at least I'm writing! Hope you liked it, if you did please let me know, and let me know if you didn't like it either, but don't flame it..

There may be a new chaptered fic in the works, but I would like to have most of the chapters ready before I start to post, so you wonderful readers don't have to wait so long between every update!

Love, Misa :)


End file.
